


metanoia.

by ces_d, Delta_Gray, drone_takeo127



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Detectives, Exploration, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Forensics, Gen, Graduation, Legends, Original Character(s), Post-Graduation, Puzzles, archeologist, i'll add tags as i go, they're based off rl ppl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ces_d/pseuds/ces_d, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delta_Gray/pseuds/Delta_Gray, https://archiveofourown.org/users/drone_takeo127/pseuds/drone_takeo127
Summary: (n.) the journey of changing one’s mind, heart, self, or way in life(currently being posted in Wattpad under the same name)
Relationships: Original Character(s) & Original Character(s), Original Male Character(s) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 1





	1. where is all begins (prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> Please Note:  
> \- There will be changing writing styles from time to time  
> \- There are 3 authors, one for each main character  
> \- The setting is in Minecraft  
> \- We are more familiar with it than non-fiction  
> \- This is not accurate to real life

**Monday, February 10, 2:15 pm**

Daesyn sighed as he finished another batch of paperwork. Bouncing his leg against the floor, he looked around his office for something else to do before he sighed and continued with the rest.

"Detective Onism?" A voice came from in front of him. Looking up from his desk, he came face to face with one of his co-workers, Mary Dawsawn.

He smiled. "Call me Daesyn."

"Right, okay," Mary responded, shuffling in place. "I'm in a bit of a hurry, so here."

She set down some files onto his desk. "Detective Wilson asked me to bring this to you. Most of us are preoccupied with the sudden influx of robberies all around the city, so you have to go on your first case alone I'm afraid." 

He looked at the cover of the dossier. It was decorated to look like a jungle. Someone must've had the free time to do some arts and crafts.

"It's fine, Mary." he grinned. "I’ve been itching to finally get a case."

Seeing how excited the rookie detective was, Mary couldn't help but give a smile.

"Well, I'd better get going then." she laughed. "Best of luck, Daesyn."

"Good luck, Mary." he waved her off. "Now to take a look at you..."

He took the files from the table and let his eyes drift over to the label in front.

' _Old Ruins Investigation Help_ '

* * *

**Monday, February 10, 7:00 pm**

Dallas was on the computer at his work, examining fingerprints from a recent case that he needed to help in. He focused on his task as if he was in his own world of science and work, especially since he wanted to do his job well as a Forensics Intern.

Soon he heard his boss and a co-worker discussing a case, though he drowned out the sounds and chatter since he was too focused on his analysis. Massaging his temples, he scanned more paperwork on his desk.

His co-worker then confronted Dallas, carrying a short stack of papers in his arms, not long after their boss left the lab. He looked disheveled and tired even though the day has just started.

“Hey, uh- Dallas? Can I bother you for a second?” He said with a fake smile, obviously nervous to approach Dallas.

“Luther? Well, what do you need?” Dallas said, pausing his work and turning his chair to face his co-worker. He then gave Luther a concerned and confused look. 

“Can you take this case for me? Something important came up and I’m unable to do this one right now. Are you up for it?” 

“Well, sure, but I still have to work on this other case-” Dallas was suddenly cut off by Luther interrupting.  
  
“Thank you, Dallas! I owe you one in the future!” Luther said with joy and excitement, pretty much beaming with happiness. He dropped the stack of papers next to Dallas’ computer and went back to his work area.

Dallas then sighed and turned his chair to face his computer again, he continued working on his analysis on the fingerprints, though with a smile from getting another case.

* * *

**Monday, February 10, 6:30 am**

I haven't gotten a wink of sleep yet. I have stayed up all night thinking about what surprise my boss, Dr. Hyde Jenkins, had in store for me. Damn, my anxiety was really getting the better of me. Suddenly, my alarm clock started ringing, making me jump in surprise. _Shit_. Time for work already? I groggily made my way to take a quick shower. My limbs felt like they were weighing me down and I felt this heavy pressure behind my eyes that made me wanna close them and never open them again as if I were sick.

After that refreshing shower, I changed into the clothes appropriate for work; a plain coloured shirt paired with some khaki shorts. I decided to wear my brown combat boots today along with a white baseball cap to shade my eyes from the intense heat. Before I left my apartment, I grabbed a decent pair of Ray-Bans my brother got me for my 22nd birthday and a decent amount of food. Once I was out I checked my mailbox only to see it empty with a small cobweb forming in the corner. I sighed and made my way to the tram station to make my way to work.

The time was 7:45 am when I arrived at our current excavation site. We haven't exactly found anything interesting aside from a few stone and iron tools that were used by prehistoric people and a few bits of architecture here and there, but it was still pretty cool if you asked me.

As I was studying a block of carved stone and looked for my tent at the same time, someone called my name. My head started to race with numerous thoughts. I looked over to see Dr. Jenkins approaching me. He smiles warmly at me and I greet him.

"Hey, kid." Jenkins started, ruffling my hair in which I quickly brush back. "I have something here for you. Follow me." 

He motions to his tent and I quickly follow. I look around in the enclosed area. Hyde’s tent is littered with various framed certificates, trophies, multiple rocks in display cases, and a lot of paperwork. He sits down at his desk and motions for me to sit on the chair in front of him which I do. 

“Let me cut to the chase,” Hyde begins. “I want you to complete an assignment for me.”

He pulls out a brown folder labeled _The Ruins File._ My eyes widen in awe. I take the file and open it to the first page. On that page has multiple pictures of what looks like an ancient structure surrounded by dense jungle with the title: _Evigheden - the Foretold Eternal City._ Interesting. I flip the page. There is a lot of information on the said case on that page.

“Am I working on this alone, sir?” I asked, flipping through the rest of the pages. “Am I allowed to request company?” He thinks about it for a few moments before nodding. 

“Yes. I know two people who would be more than eager to join you on this assignment.” Hyde replied. “I just need to send a letter to their corporations. Make sure to pack only the necessities and don’t forget your book and quill.” I quickly exit the tent.

The following hours were a flurry of excitement. I spent the rest of the day writing in my journal about my day and what I need to bring onto this journey.


	2. Chapter 1 - Rookie Detective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _‘Make sure to pack lightly for the trip.’_ it said. _‘You’re not going to solve a murder case, just investigate ruins.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daesyn's POV

**Tuesday, February 11, 8:00 am**

Daesyn glanced at his messily filed luggage and felt exasperated with himself. His boss, Detective Wilson, had left a note in the dossier he received.

‘ _Make sure to pack lightly for the trip._ ’ it said. ‘ _You’re not going to solve a murder case, just investigate ruins._ ’

But despite those instructions, Daesyn struggled with closing his suitcase. Sighing as he failed once again, he turned around and started to search for one of his book and quill, wanting to list down whatever he needed so he wouldn’t go overboard.

20 minutes later, he had a properly packed suitcase (filled with clothes, some food, and a bunch of books and quills) and about 10 minutes ‘till he had to leave. 

“I should at least eat a quick breakfast…” he muttered to himself. Grabbing some bread, he spread Nutella over it like butter, then put it in the mini oven toaster to toast.

While waiting, he couldn’t help but let his mind drift. The case he was going on was simple, an exploration-investigation, but there were two things that caught his attention on that dossier he read the previous day. 

One was the name of the place he was supposed to help explore, and the other was the one who requested help in the first place.

‘The Eternal City.’ his mind supplied. ‘The City of Evigheden.’

Founded over 700 years ago, the city became a legend for how its civilization had preserved itself. There were still whispers about it still alive and thriving, but according to the dossier, all that was found was a singular temple with some ancient language on it, one of which was translated to ‘Evigheden’.

As for the name, it was a person that he was acquainted with. Dr. Jenkins was, from his observation, good friends with his boss, Detective Wilson. The day Daesyn was officially given his badge and was assigned under Detective Wilson, Dr. Jenkins had been there and had congratulated him.

  
  
  


_Pride swelled in Daesyn’s chest as he was handed the badge._ _He’d finally done it. All those nights of staying up late and working hard had finally paid off._

_“I would be honored to work under you, sir.” he beamed at Detective Wilson. The detective gave him a long look, making Daesyn shuffle his feet, then smiled._

_“I’m glad to have someone like you on my team,” replied Wilson._

_Before either could continue, however, a middle-aged approached them, smiling all the way._

_“Hey Aaron.” the man greeted, but before Wilson could reply, he suddenly turned to Daesyn, who was startled at the sudden attention. “You must be one of the new recruits.”_

_Blinking for a moment, Daesyn stammered out a reply._

_“Uh- yes, sir!” he stumbled on his words._

_“What’s your name, kid?”_

_“Detective Daesyn at your service.”_

_“You’re gonna do great things, Daesyn.” the man smiled. “I can see it in your eyes.”_

_“My eyes?” Daesyn asked, confused. “What do you mean?”_

_“Don’t worry about it, kid.” the man chuckled and ruffled his hair, quickly moving back afterward. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’ll be taking Aaron with me.”_

_Then he and Detective Wilson started walking away, leaving a confused Daesyn behind them. Realizing that they were leaving, he scrambled to ask the man a question._

_“W-Wait!” he shouted, making the man paused in his step. He caught up to them and turned to the man. “I, uh, never got your name?-”_

_Daesyn shut his mouth, his cheeks gaining a pink tinge in embarrassment._

_“I’m Hyde Jenkins. Dr. Jenkins if you will.” the newly named Dr. Jenkins grinned. “See you around, kid.”_

_And without another word, he continued on his merry way, Detective Wilson right behind him._

  
  
  


Daesyn was brought out of his thoughts by the little ‘ding!’ from his oven toaster, signaling that his bread was done toasting. Seeing that he had 4 minutes until he needed to leave, he quickly ate his toast and left his home, ready to take on the case.

2 hours and 20 minutes later, he arrived at his destination right before lunchtime. Deciding to take a stroll, Daesyn’s mind drifted once again. As a detective, he had to pay attention to many things and think outside the box. It was something he’s excelled at, even as a child, however, there were times it was more of a curse than a gift. 

That’s why, the moment Daesyn saw it, he made a beeline for the escape room attraction.

  
  


///

_Timeskip: 3hrs & 30 minutes later... _

///

  
  


Multiple rounds of escape room and another stroll later, Daesyn made his way onto the street to go and find the diner Detective Wilson said to head to.

‘ _Head over to xxx diner and look for a person wearing bright green and another wearing orange & red. They’re the people who you’re gonna work with.’ _

Sighing with frustration when he realized he was lost, he continued on his hunt, realizing that he wouldn’t be able to do the case if he couldn’t find his temporary partners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daesyn hopes his temporary partners aren't assholes.


	3. Rocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey,” I say, reaching out my hand for them to shake it. “Are you Daesyn? From Track ‘n Solve?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dakota's POV

**Tuesday, February 11, 2:20 pm**

After hours of sorting beads by colour, I have realized that I was supposed to be packing for my assignment. I’ve forgotten to take my medicine after lunch which caused my brain to go all funky. I sighed in frustration and stood up from the sofa, gently putting the box of beads away. 

I quickly downed my pills and a glass of cranberry juice followed after. Once again, my mind raced with thoughts about who I might meet and what they would be like. I unconsciously started imagining and daydreaming about different scenes and moments that could potentially happen on this assignment.

Packing was a breeze. Luckily, I was able to list down and organize the things I need to pack the night before. I picked my favourite luggage which was a dark blue hard case luggage with stickers from all the countries I’ve been to peppered across the front alongside the transgender and LGBT pride flag. After packing, I then went to coddle my cat, Chai. This went on for about 15 minutes before I received a text from Hyde. He reminded me to ask my neighbor to take care of Chai before I leave so that she doesn’t starve to death in my absence.

I quickly finished the things I needed to do before I left my apartment for the last time this week. A quick shower then took place shortly after. Hyde told me to wear bright warm colours that would easily catch the attention of my future workmates so I decided to wear a striking red and orange sweater with blue denim overalls. I put on my infamous combat boots again. Before leaving though, I swiftly make a run for my journal and pen in my bedside drawer. I couldn’t possibly leave without any writing materials.

I took a taxi to the small diner Hyde had instructed me to go to. He must’ve missed out on the part where he mentions the diner was famous because the establishment was one of the most crowded areas I’ve seen. Perfect social anxiety material.

As I sit down at an empty table, the phone in my pocket buzzes rapidly. I pull it out and check the notification. Immediately, my heart beats with excitement. _’greetings and salutations, my love’._ The text read. It was Jackson, a guy I’d been talking and face timing with over the past 3 months who lives on the opposite side of the globe. We aren’t exactly dating though; just talking. I smile uncontrollably as I reply with _‘hello u fucking cunt’._ I am absolutely _smitten_ with this person and would risk my life for his.

We continue texting each other; asking about our day so far and just talking about random shit we would normally say or ask on a daily basis. Jackson told me about how he accidentally broke his blender by sticking a metal spoon in it to stir the liquid inside. I laugh at his antics. I tell him about my assignment and how I really plan on meeting up with them after it to which he gets all giddy about. 

It was about 4 pm already when a kinda tall guy wearing a light blue dress shirt. I reread the text Hyde sent me earlier about who to look out for. He must be Daesyn, the detective. I quickly shove my phone back into my pocket and walk up to them.

“Hey,” I say, reaching out my hand for them to shake it. “Are you Daesyn? From Track ‘n Solve?” they nod their head and shake my hand. Judging from the nervous expression spread on their face, they’re probably new on the job.

“Hi,” They greeted. “I’m guessing you’re the archeologist I’m gonna work with? Dakota Fox? I don’t exactly know my way around town properly yet sorry.” I give them a warm smile. Meanwhile, my phone is buzzing repeatedly. It’s probably Jackson wondering why I’m not answering. 

We sit back down at the table and chat for a bit to get to know each other. Turns out, Daesyn _really_ likes puzzles and escape rooms. I told them about Chai and might’ve gotten sidetracked and rambled on about dinosaurs, rocks, and Greek mythology. Can you really blame me? The only being I can hold a physical conversation with is Chai since Jackson lives on the other side of the world and we can only communicate through calls and text messages. 

About one and a half hours later, a man comes dashing into the diner, looking disheveled and stressed. Daesyn and I immediately knew that they were the 3rd member of our party due to the fact that they were wearing a bright green shirt with a creeper pattern on it; the colour Hyde texted me to look out for. I quickly stood up and approached them to greet the stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dakota wonders what lies inside the temple of Evigheden.

**Author's Note:**

> here we go.


End file.
